


One day, we'll get out of here

by slof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Osamu dumb, Osayachiweek, Prince Osamu, idk TAGS, royal au, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof
Summary: Osamu sneaks out for the love of his life to make a promise
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 16





	One day, we'll get out of here

**Author's Note:**

> Royal / “I can’t stop thinking of you.”

Sleeping — who needed to sleep? Osamu tossed the covers off of him and hopped out of bed. He scrambled to his feet, the cool air freezing his legs. The boxers did nothing to keep him warm. A pile of clothes sat on his dresser. He quickly slipped on the pants and a t-shirt. In addition, he pulled over a warm sweater and zipped it up. He lit a candle, grabbed an extra match from the box he'd easily be able to light a strike against the wall for his way back, and left the room.

In his socks, Osamu slid his feet as he walked. He was scared to pick up his footing, afraid that the guards would catch him late out at night.

Technically, it was early. Two AM was early. 

As quietly as he could, the twin walked the halls. He remembered the castle like the back of his hand. Honesty, he didn’t need the light to guide him through. He could do perfectly well on his own. 

On his way down the spiral staircase, Osamu caught sight of a light. He blew out the candle and flattened himself against the wall. Holding his breath, Osamu figured this would be his end. A guard would catch him, send him back, tell his parents in the morning and cause Osamu to have guards  _ standing at his door  _ at night . 

The light came around the corner of the stone wall, and Osamu prepared himself for the worst.

Though he wasn’t. The person who held the candle and took the steps around stopped in front of him and stared.

“Oh.”

Osamu opened his eyes and looked. “Oh,” he said. With his twin stopped in front of him, the two stared at each other. “So.”

“Sneakin’ out, ‘Samu,” Atsumu said. “Naughty.”

“Shuddup,” Osamu hissed under his breath. He bumped the heel of his hand into Atsumu’s shoulder. “Ya went out too. Who’d ya visit?”

Atsumu stayed silent, glaring at Osamu. He furrowed his eyebrows at his twin and grabbed the candle from him, using his candle to light Osamu’s.

“Sakusa.”

“Shuddup. Yer goin’ to visit Hitoka.” He handed it back to him. “There.”

“Yah, but at least I admit it,” Osamu said with a grin. 

“Go,” Atsumu said, taking a step up the stairs to head past him. “Before ya get both of us caught.”

Osamu decided his twin was right enough. He said a  _ ‘g’night, idiot’, _ and headed past him down the stairs. Already, he had wasted so much time. Thankfully, it was easy to make his way through the bottom floor of the building. To others, it might not be, though after spending nineteen years of running around the home, exploring and living there, and playing games with Atsumu as a kid, Osamu learned the terrain.

He knew where the guards stood and patrolled; he knew where all the turns were; he knew where the long rugs began and where they ended; he knew everything.

Osamu slipped from the building easily and ran down the path. He had set out his candle and left it behind a wall so he could use it on his way back. As he headed alone in the dark outside, he knew he should’ve gotten a bit more layers, though it was a bit too late for that. If someone walked in his room and found him missing, he’d be sure to be in  _ huge _ trouble. He wasn't going to risk never being out again just because he was a little cold.

There was a small lake outside of the small town the Miyas ruled. It was a bit through the woods, but it wasn’t hard for someone like Osamu to make his way through in the dead of the night. Especially when he had journeyed there countless times and had some experience when it came to survival.

He moved the branches to make his way through and found his way to the shoreline of the lake. Sitting on a log was a figure hunched over, a black cloak with a hoodie pulled over their head. When Osamu stepped on a branch, it alerted them, and they quickly stood.

“Osamu,” they breathed out. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” he said with a chuckle, making his way over to them. They pulled down the hoodie, revealing the bright, blonde hair. “Didn’t mean to.”

“It’s alright,” she said with a light giggle. Suddenly, the stress of sneaking out slipped from Osamu. All he could think about was the beautiful woman in front of him. 

Yachi Hitoka. She was a small, middle-class girl who worked in the small town the Miyas controlled. While making one of his trips through town, he saw her one day and slipped away from his guards just to get a word in with her. They hit it off instantly, and he loved everything about her to her laugh to her smile. Ever since then, he always looked out for her, and soon enough, they planned every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday that they’d sneak out at this time and meet here -- a gorgeous lake with a beautiful view outside of the town.

He reached over and grabbed her cheek.  “Yer cold,” Osamu said.

“I’ve been waiting for you, idiot. That’s why,” Hitoka said, playfully hitting him in the shoulder. “Come on.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him to where she was sitting before. Sitting down, she tugged on him to sit beside her. She slipped her fingers through Osamu’s and rested her head on his shoulder. “How much time do we have?”

Osamu lifted his wrist and looked down at the watch. “Fifteen,” he said with a sigh. He pinched the sides of the watch, clicking a few buttons. “I’ll set a timer.”

“I hate having to meet like this,” Hitoka mumbled. Her head shot up and she looked at him. “I didn’t mean it like that though! Just--”

“Nah, ya know I agree,” he cut off. He had a soft smile on his face. “We’ll get out. Soon. I promise.”

“You’re sure?” Hitoka softly asked. 

“‘Tsumu said he’d take over the heir. He’s just slow at gettin’ that one guy to fall in love with ‘im.”

“Sakusa?” Hitoka asked with a laugh. “Didn’t you say that it was him?” Osamu nodded. “He’s madly in  _ love _ with Atsumu.”

“Yer jokin’.”

Hitoka laughed once more. “Yeah! I've told you this, Osamu.” Her giggle under her breath made Osamu’s breath hitch, and with his hand holding hers, he dribbled her fingers on the soft skin. “He talks about him all the time -- just to me though. I don’t think he wants to draw attention that he’s whipped for one of the princes.”

“ _ Yer _ whipped for one of the princes,” Osamu said with a small grin. Hitoka’s face flushed, and he shoved her shoulder into Osamu. 

“Shut up.”

Osamu always smiled when he was with her. He felt warm when she let her head rest against his shoulder again. She let out a deep sigh, closing her eyes, wrapping her fingers around Osamu’s hand as he held onto it. They warmed each other up, no matter how cold it was outside they were enough for each other. 

“But yah,” Osamu whispered. “Yah, we’ll get out. We’ll run far away, we’ll make a small place outta here, we’ll be far away from parents or any of that other bullshit.”

“Promise?”

“Hitoka, I can’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout ya,” he said.

“Huh?” Hitoka lifted her head and glanced at him.

“I think ‘bout ya every day,” he said. “Every day, every night, every boring meeting ‘bout who’s gonna be the heir and what the other’s gonna do. Even every time that we go through the rules with havin’ twin rulers since that hadn’t been done before, every time my parents open their mouths ‘bout anythin’ just ‘cause I know that we’re gonna be long gone by then.”

“Osamu,” Hitoka said softly. He looked over at her. Leaning forward, he pressed a light, soft kiss to her lips and smiled against them.

“I love ya,” he said. “From the moment I saw ya, I knew.” He let out a small chuckle. “I can’t make ya a princess though, sorry. I know that’s every girls’ dream.”

“I don’t care about what I am, Osamu,” Hitoka said. “Princess, or some girl that lives in a small town, or living in some random house in the middle of nowhere -- I care about who I’m with in the end and who I spend the rest of my life with.” She reached up and ran her fingers through Osamu’s hair. “And that’s you.” 

Hitoka kissed him that time. She loved the way that he smiled against her lips. Osamu was good at words, sure. Being a Miya, they were given a high education. Though, Osamu was a lot better at actions than he was with words. 

So when he rubbed his thumbs on her hips; when he smiled against her lips, when he hummed in the back of his throat, when his face flushed with pink, when his face softened with lifted eyebrows and slightly parted lips, Hitoka knew that she had won his heart.

It was the only thing she was really confident about.

The beeping of the watch on Osamu’s wrist made him groan.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“It’s fine!” Hitoka said. She got to her feet and pulled him up. “Wednesday.”

“Two days,” he muttered. 

“We’ve been doing this for two years, Osamu.”

“I know,” he said. “‘M sick of it.” He held onto her hands and lifted them to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of them. “I promise ya, one of these nights, it’ll be  _ the _ night.”

“I can’t wait,” Hitoka whispered.

Osamu kissed her one last time before she watched him turn and run back through the forest before he could possibly get caught for being out. For two years -- two years of this running and sneaking out and soon, they’d be free. Osamu was almost free.

_ ‘Free.’ _

They’d be unknown to the outside world, but with just the two of them, Hitoka couldn't find herself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @mattsuhana


End file.
